


A Home in the Light

by LibraLibrary



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, after a whole bunch of action this is just a nice calm winddown, immediate follow up to chiaroscuro, lena's a part of the family and i'm cry, nothing huge happens this is just everyone being good to lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraLibrary/pseuds/LibraLibrary
Summary: Takes place immediately after Chiaroscuro, basically a soft fluff epilogue of Lena being welcomed into the family.





	A Home in the Light

The newly extended McDuck/Duck family group hug had been underway for perhaps a solid minute when it finally dawned on everyone present that, in their singleminded focus on resurrecting Lena, they’d overlooked some very important aspects of actually getting her back.

 

Namely, they had forgotten to set up a room for the new resident of the manor.

 

Oops.

 

To be fair to everyone involved, an entire month of scouring every magical text they could find had made the family a lot more superstitious than usual. They’d been reluctant to acknowledge the likelihood of success for fear of jinxing their attempt to save the girl, and chose to focus more on how to save Lena than what they’d do if they managed it. Work for the best, plan for the worst, though now that they had done it, watched Webby literally drag her best friend back into reality…

 

Now what?

 

Scrooge was furious, more so at himself for lack of foresight than anyone else, and so much so that even Donald was surprised at his outburst. The old man was stomping around the room throwing an absolute fit towards no one in particular, waving his cane at whichever adult was closest and demanding a reminder first thing in the morning to go furniture and clothes shopping for the newest member of the family.

 

Lena raised a brow, smiling. “It’s alright Scrooge, a house this big has guest rooms, right?”

 

He paused, glancing at the girl. “Aye, lass, but ye aren’t a guest now, are ya?”

 

The teen didn’t answer, burying her eyes in the side of one oversized sleeve, as if everybody in the room hadn’t already seen her weeping in her best friend’s arms. Webby pulled her back into another hug, and she almost instinctively at that point snuggled into the embrace. “You can stay in my room tonight! It’ll be like our…”

 

Her voice faltered, and she had to take a moment to regain composure as a sudden wave of emotion hit her. “Like our sleepovers…” she finished, blinking furiously as another round of tears started to spring up.

 

Lena tilted her head back, reaching up to gently brush the tears from her dearest friend’s face with her thumbs. “Yeah. I’ve spent every night of the last month in there anyways. Sleeping somewhere else so soon might send me into shock.”

 

She was only half kidding, a full 29 days spent as Webby’s literal shadow had her absolutely dreading so much as letting go of her hand. Webby reluctantly stood up, carefully guiding Lena to stand on her own new, shaking legs. A wave of disorientation hit the teenager, and all of the other children scrambled to keep her on her feet. Beakley ushered them in the direction of the dining room, declaring that such a celebration deserved a midnight snack worthy of a king (“pancakes,” she’d decided upon, then: _“actual_ pancakes, not English muffins covered in maple syrup”, followed by a wink towards Lena, who couldn’t tell if she was stifling a giggle or a sob.)

 

The family had almost made it to the dining room when Lena had yawned, dangerously swaying back in Webby’s arms, and loathe to send the girl to bed alone, or leave her hungry (she’d tried to claim that it was fine, but her stomach didn’t rumble so much as roar at the thought of her first meal in months), they instead rerouted to the living room. The children spread themselves out on the couch, giving Lena space to lie down, reclining against one arm and a stack of pillows, her legs stretched out across Webby’s lap while the younger girl fussed over her. Once the midnight feast was ready, the adults joined them in the room, and the odd (and loving) clan passed around massive platters of sweet and buttery flapjacks while Launchpad queued up several reruns of Darkwing Duck on the tv.

 

Despite all the chaos, or perhaps thanks to it working in tandem with a blessedly full tummy, Lena continued to yawn, eventually reorienting herself to rest her head on Webby’s shoulder as she began to doze. The girl felt her heart shoot into her throat, and she carefully wormed her arm around Lena’s back and waist, eventually yawning and resting her own heavy head atop a pillow of dip-dyed fringe.

 

Surrounded by family, full of affection and pancakes, and lulled by the soothing sensation of Lena’s breath against her neck and the rise and fall of her chest, Webby drifted off herself.

 

~*~

 

Four weeks of nightmares had conditioned Webby to the point that she didn’t dramatically wake up from them anymore. Instead of shooting upright with a panicked gasp, chest heaving as she leaned against the wall (and the ethereal girl cast against said wall) and wept, the child simply opened watery eyes with a shallow, soft gasp. The rapid switch from a couch surrounded by family, to a horrific dreamscape of loss and fear, and finally, to her own bed, had her as confused as if she had suddenly been dropped into a frigid pool. For half a moment, a bolt of fear hit her heart, and she blinked in the dim light, desperate to determine whether or not the dark bundle across from her was really….

 

“Mmmmn...Webby?”

 

The Vanderquack girl gasped softly, blinking back sudden tears as the shape across from her opened two dark, shiny eyes. Both of them lay still under the sheets for a few moments, letting themselves and each other adjust to the darkness. Finally, Lena smiled softly, reaching out one hand to latch on to one of Webby’s. “Hey. It’s okay. You fell asleep and your granny carried us here.”

 

Soft pink tips curtained the young duck’s soft, sleepy, affectionate eyes, and she shifted under the covers, snuggling into the oversized sweater Beakley had given her for a nightshirt (she’d almost questioned where it had come from, why the house would have a petite woman’s sweatshirt from the late 90s, but ultimately she’d been too tired to bother). Webby sighed contentedly, intertwining her hand with Lena’s and scooting a touch closer. Running her thumb across the side of Lena’s hand, she yawned, settling back down into her pillow.

 

“One last sleepover, huh Lena?”

 

“...nah.”

 

Webby opened one eye, shooting a questioning glance at the glassy eyed girl across from her. Lena grinned sleepily, her expression absolutely placid for the first time in forever.

 

“It’s just the first of a whole new series.”

 

Webby smiled at that, and with their hands woven together between them, their foreheads only inches apart on their pillows, the girls both fell into a safe, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Th implication of the nightshirt Lena's wearing is that it belonged to Della. I'd like to think that after the finale, the family is learning to integrate her memory back into their lives again as the group healing begins.


End file.
